Confession
by SoulHikaru
Summary: Guren has a secret...and a few feelings for a certain someone on the side. 3Dshipping,Fem! Guren x Ceylan Rated T for crossdressing.


**A/N** Hi guys! I've been watching Tenkai Knights for a while now,and I fell in love with the show. I checked the fanfics,and this fandom _really_ needs more love. So I've decided to write a one-shot for Ceylan and Guren,because they're cute together ;) Might be a bit crappy but I took my time with this story so hopefully I've improved my story-writing skills!

"blah" = talking (duh)

_'blah__'_ = thinking

_blah_ = flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenkai Knights...obviously.

* * *

><p>It was a typical day for the Tenkai Knights. They had just eaten at the diner,and were walking down the streets of Benham City.<p>

"Man,that lime parfait was really good..." Ceylan said.

"Why do you keep talking about life parfaits again?" Chooki asked.

"Because they're awesome!"

Chooki just sighed. "Well,I better get going. Soccer practice starts in a few minutes."

"Yeah,and Wakamei wants me to do something for her," Toxsa whined.

"Okay,see you guys tomorrow!" Guren waved them off as they separated,then turned to Ceylan. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Nah,I'm free today." Ceylan answered. "Can I hang at your place for a bit?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey,I just remembered we still had to figure out how to get into the Tenkai Fortress," Guren told Ceylan. "Do you have any ideas?"<p>

He only shook his head in reply. "Not really. Is it okay if I get a snack from the fridge?"

"But you just ate!"

"I'm still hungry!"

Guren sighed. "Fine,I'll be upstairs if you need me."

As Ceylan was raiding the fridge,Guren walked up the stairs and into the bathroom,deciding to take a shower and stripping his clothes,leaving him in his underwear.

Or rather,_her_.

_'I hope Ceylan doesn't find out...' _she thought as she leaned on the door. The truth was,she had a pretty big crush on her friend,the way he easily welcomed her into the school,how he tried to show off to everyone as a joke,how he always had her back. But never would he know that his closest friend was really a female.

The cross-dressing act was really just a practical joke for her first day,and she told herself she would enroll as a girl for the rest of the year.

Meeting Ceylan on that same day changed her entire plan.

**Flashback**  
><em>"Class,we have a new student today. This is Guren. Guren,why don't you tell the class about yourself?"<em>

_I took a deep breath. I was used to having to introduce myself a lot,but I just hoped I would get new friends._

_"Hi,I'm Guren. I had to move here because of my dad's work...and...I like your tower?"_

_The class laughed at me. I flushed red in embarrassment,then felt a pointed object poke me on the head and fall to the floor,not even having to look knowing it was a paper airplane._

_"Ceylan Jones,have you gotten an interest in him? Well,then I'm sure you won't mind giving him a tour around the school!" The teacher scolded him._

_I looked over to the back of the room. Ceylan was a blue-haired boy with a blue hoodie and goggles on his head._

_"Why don't you take that seat next to Ceylan,Guren?"_

_All I did was nod and walk over to the desk next to him._

_Later in class,the teacher was blabbing about the Roman Empire. Booooooring._

_I turned to face Ceylan,who noticed and stared back._

_There was silence._

_And then he made this really funny grimace at me. I tried to stifle my laughs,but he kept doing it and I couldn't help it._

_"And how exactly do you find the Roman Empire so funny,Guren?"_

_Once again,I got embarrassed. "Sorry..."_

_As class was dismissed for recess,I met up with Ceylan again for him to guide me around the school._

_"I'm Guren," I reluctantly said._

_"Ceylan," he replied. "Nice to meet ya,dude."_

**END Flashback**

Guren smiled to herself. When they first met,something seemed to spark,and she didn't know it at first,but it was love. He looked out for her,never judged her,never suspected who she really was.

If only she could confess.

She sighed as she put her change of clothes on the sink's counter and began removing the bandages she had been secretly wrapping around her breasts. It was kind of awkward doing it with a visitor around,but thankfully she closed the door already. She actually wasn't flat,but it wasn't like a C-cup or whatever. More like A-B,but she didn't want to raise any suspicion about her chest,so she did this daily and eventually got used to it.

Settling herself into the bath,she closed the curtain and did her business.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,Ceylan finished eating.<p>

_'Where'd Guren go?'_ he thought,having not listened to Guren when he said he was going upstairs.

Ceylan walked upstairs to Guren's bedroom.

"HEY GUREN!" Ceylan yelled as he quickly opened the door,only to find no one waiting for him

"That's weird," he said. "Where'd he go?"

He searched the living room,the dining room,the kitchen,even Mr. Nash's room,and double-checked Guren's room.

_'He...couldn't be in the bathroom,could he?' _Ceylan realized.

He had a huge crush on his friend,much as he hated to admit it. Guren easily cheered everyone up,and he was a great leader to the team. But he seemed to have some feminine qualities that at first go unnoticed,which made him seem cute. Ceylan never understood why he prefered Guren out of any girl in the world,and him being gay seemed to messed with his mind.

Of course he wanted to ask Guren out. He just didn't have the guts,thinking he would face rejection.

_'Hopefully he's not doing his business or whatever,'_ Ceylan said as he turned the knob. _'Wow,the guy forgot to lock the door.'_

But what happened in there shocked him.

Guren peeked out of the curtain,with only her head being seen by Ceylan. The rest of her body was safely behind the curtain,but she became enraged with who barged in,and widened her eyes when she realized what was going on.

"YOU PERV!" she screamed as her cheeks flushed red.

Ceylan noticed a tad difference in Guren's voice. It wasn't his usual,masculine tone that he was used to hearing,but replaced by a more angered,more feminine kind. And Guren's hair...was a bit longer. Shorter than shoulder-length,but...a little longer. He widened his eyes,realizing what he was seeing. "Sorry!" he yelled,slamming the door shut.

_'Guren's...a girl?'_

* * *

><p>"Guren..."<p>

She looked up at him,now dry and fully clothed,except without the long-sleeve white shirt under her red tee and her jeans were knee-length. "What do you want?"

"I'm...really sorry about that."

Her expression softened. "It's my fault for forgetting to lock the door..." she replied,pressing her index fingers together (if you know what I mean).

Ceylan shook his head. "Not really."

Silence filled the room.

He sighed,breaking it. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

Guren knew he was mentioning her gender. "I...I just...Ceylan..."

"I get it now." he interrupted.

She choked up a bit,knowing what was about to happen.

"You didn't want us to leave you,right?"

Okay,so maybe that wasn't the response she thought she would hear.

"Ceylan..."

"Look,I know this is kind of awkward...but...even if you _were_ a girl...which you technically are...you're still one of us. A Tenkai Knight. And we've...gone this far already. We've been through tougher times together."

Guren only stared at him,a bit of sadness filling her heart. He still didn't know...

"So why give it up?" Ceylan finished.

The bi-color-haired female didn't answer.

"Hey...I have something to confess too. Like I said...we've been through a lot together. You had my back,I had yours. Your smile...it kinda lit up my day every time I saw you. Whenever we're alone like this..." Ceylan sighed. "I...just...I really like you."

Guren's eyes widened. "Wait...what?"

"I DON'T CARE!" he shouted. "I don't _care _if you're a girl,a guy,whatever! I'll still love you either way!"

_'So he really does like me...' she thought._

"Now give me a real answer: _why_ didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because...I...I just..."

"Because what?"

"I love you too!" she cried. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship...I'm sorry..."

Ceylan softened at this.

"I guess...maybe you're the closest person I've ever actually been with."

He smiled. "So...girlfriend?" he asked.

"Girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning (Saturday) at the diner...<strong>

"Hey guys!" Ceylan greeted his friends.

"Hi Ceylan," Chooki replied. "Where's Guren?"

"Not here yet." he looked over to Toxsa. "Are you playing Doomsploder again?"

"Yup! I'm on the boss level!" Toxsa said without looking up from his game console.

Ceylan sighed,then grinned and sat next to Chooki. "Guess what,dude? I just got a date with the girl of my dreams!"

"You got a date?" Chooki asked,surprised.

"Yup!"

"And who exactly is this _girlfriend_ of yours?"

"You'll see."

"Hi!" a feminine voice greeted.

"Hey,Guren," Ceylan said,unfased.

"WHAT?!" Toxsa and Chooki shouted.

"Yeah. Long story." Ceylan reassured.

"Is she...supposed to be the girl of your dreams?" Chooki asked,having a sweatdrop on his face while pointing to Guren.

"Yeah. Long story." Guren repeated.

"WHAT?!"

**END**

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! :3 Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
